


Let It Rain

by Gnb_rules



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dark and Stormy Night Prompt, DeanCas - Freeform, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, Suptober20, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnb_rules/pseuds/Gnb_rules
Summary: Dean Winchester’s new neighbor comes calling during a power outage. Oneshot Destiel AU. Submission for Suptober20 prompt: Dark & Stormy Night.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Let It Rain

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for Suptober20 prompt: Dark & Stormy Night over on tumblr.

The wind was whipping outside Dean Winchester’s kitchen window, making large raindrops spatter against the glass. Lightning cracked somewhere in the distance, and Dean was not overwhelmingly surprised when the power in his apartment went out – the neighborhood was prone to outages in poor weather. Dean was disappointed, though. He had hoped to eat his dinner while watching a movie, maybe Tombstone or some other western to suit his mood.

But it was not to be, and he was grateful that at least his burgers and homemade fries were already done and plated. Dean pulled out a lighter from one of his kitchen drawers and lit some of the candles he had around his place. He put one on the table, another on the counter, then went to his hall closet and pulled out a couple flashlights. He was just about ready to sit down to eat when there was a knock on his door.

Dean sighed. It was rare that he had unexpected visitors, and he was tempted to ignore it, but in the end he thought that might be too rude, even for him. He went and opened his door, and found a somewhat familiar-looking man standing there in the darkened hall.

“Hi,” said the man awkwardly. “Uh, my name is Castiel Novak. I just moved into the apartment across from yours.”

“Oh, right. I think I saw you bringing things in the other day. Dean Winchester,” he replied, putting forward his hand, which Castiel shook. “What can I do for you, man?”

“I hate to bother you, it’s just, I was wondering if you had any extra flashlights or candles I could borrow? Mine are all packed up in boxes still and it’s kind of a mess trying to find them without any light to start with.”

“Ah,” said Dean. “You’re right, that does sound like a pain. Come on in while I find you something.”

Castiel smiled gratefully and stepped inside Dean’s apartment. He looked around with some curiosity, though what he could make out in the lowlight was hard to say. “What smells amazing?” he asked, taking a deep inhale.

“Burgers. Hey, have you eaten yet?” asked Dean suddenly. “Do you want to join me?”

Dean wasn’t usually the type to invite near-strangers for dinner, but he was feeling in the mood for company now that his movie-watching plans had fallen through. And if Castiel’s apartment really was still a mess of boxes, it would probably be a nice reprieve for him as well.

“Oh no, I don’t want to impose,” said Castiel.

“But have you eaten?” Dean asked again, more forcefully.

“No, I haven’t,” Castiel admitted.

“You’re staying,” said Dean matter-of-factly, and he was already on his way to the kitchen to start making up a second plate. “Come on, burgers are my specialty and I made enough extra. Lettuce, cheese and tomato okay, Cas? Do you go by Cas?”

“Um, sure. To both,” he replied.

Dean chuckled slightly as he finished topping the second burger with a bun. Then he took out a couple beers and brought everything over to the dining room table. Dean waved at Cas to join him, and the two sat down across from each other.

“Thank you for all this,” said Cas sincerely. “I haven’t met many people here yet, and I’m glad at least one of my neighbors is friendly.”

Dean grinned. “Of course, _pal_.”

Now that Cas was sitting across from him, Dean couldn’t help but notice how attractive he was. He was especially startled by the way the light of the candle was flickering in those clear blue eyes. _Damn._

Cas took a bite of his burger. “Mmmm,” he hummed. “You were right, these must be your specialty. It’s delicious.”

Dean smirked. “They don’t call me the meat man for nothing.”

Cas tilted his head slightly, and Dean couldn’t help but notice that he also licked his lips before he spoke. “I’m not sure that means what you think it does. People might get the wrong idea.”

Dean looked down at his hands on the tabletop. He wasn’t shy at all about his bisexuality, but it was always a little weird announcing it to new people when he wasn’t sure how they would react. Especially a dude that he’d met today and had somewhat inadvertently invited to a candlelit dinner. Still, for some inexplicable reason, Cas felt like someone he could trust.

“Actually,” said Dean, “It wouldn’t entirely be the wrong idea. I’m, uh, open to… _all_ …types of food.”

Cas snorted over his beer, and Dean felt a swoop of disappointment. But then his neighbor shot him a warm smile. “I’m sorry, I just can’t believe the coincidence. I am _also_ open to ‘all’ foods. Not that I expected to mention it five minutes after meeting you.”

Dean felt his spirits lift slightly. If he was being honest with himself, there was a part of him that was happy to hear that Cas was queer because he was cute, and it opened up the possibility of something happening between them. But mostly he was just happy to have someone he could hopefully relate to, at least about that one part of his life.

Dean took a few bites of his burger, then said casually, “Well, I guess we skipped the small talk. Any deep dark secrets you wish to confess? Murder anyone lately?”

Cas smiled, his eyes sparkling with amusement. “Not lately, no,” he said, and Dean chuckled. “The whole moving across country has been a little time-consuming, you see.”

Dean relaxed back in his chair and took a swig of his beer. Then he gave Cas an appraising look. “And where is across country? Like all the way across?”

“Yep, all the way. New York.”

“Figures,” said Dean. “Seems it’s always California to New York or back again. Come for work, I’m guessing?”

Before Cas could respond, a loud clap of thunder broke outside. They both glanced towards the window, where the rain was still coming down in large drops. Cas turned back to Dean. “Yeah, for work. I’ve taken a position as a Religious Studies professor at USC.”

Dean felt a little put out, since he wasn’t sure he could make any new conversation out of this. He was not religious by any means, and didn’t feel particularly knowledgeable about the subject, either.

“So…you’re into all that God stuff, huh?” he asked, and regretted it the instant he said it. Cas was going to think he was uneducated, or judgmental, or _something_. What a mess.

But Cas just smiled and didn’t seem to find any harm in the question. “I’m not particularly devout, myself,” he said. “I do find religion and faith to be an interesting area of study. My classes tend to focus on how religion affects culture, and visa versa.”

Dean nodded. When Cas put it that way, Dean could kind of see the appeal. “I never thought that much about it, but I get what you’re saying. Religion is a huge influence all over the world…kinda cool to dissect what that means.”

“Exactly.” said Cas. “Now should I guess what you do?” He gestured at his now empty plate. “Because I assume you must be a chef at the most high-end burger restaurant in town.”

Dean smiled appreciatively at the compliment. “Nope,” he said. He stood up and began to clear their plates, somewhat awkwardly brushing against Cas’s arm as he did so. “Try again.”

Cas also stood and pushed in his chair. He helped Dean finish clearing the table, then leaned against the granite countertops to stare at Dean appraisingly.

Then Cas smirked, and there was no mistaking the flirtation in it. “Male model?” he guessed. His voice was low and deep, and Dean felt warmth spread through him.

_Damn_ , Cas was _smooth_ , and apparently interested. Who knew Dean would be swapping solo movie night for something that was beginning to feel more and more like an awesome first date?

Dean felt encouraged enough to press into Cas’s space, and was elated when Cas leaned in even closer.

“Sorry, Professor,” said Dean. “Wrong answer.”

Cas chuckled, and Dean couldn’t help but feel he was even cuter when he laughed. Cute enough to kiss.

So Dean did, and felt a swoop in his stomach when Cas kissed him back. Damn if this wasn’t like some fantasy: spending an evening with a handsome stranger, and then kissing him hard and pressing him up against the kitchen counter. Cas seemed to be just as eager, if the way he threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair was any indication.

It was intoxicating and perfect…

And then the lights came on.

The two pulled apart and blinked into the new brightness. Beeps from a number of appliances sounded throughout the apartment, and the microwave clock was flashing at them from the other counter.

Cas frowned slightly. “Guess that ruined the mood, huh?” he asked.

Dean bit his lip, then pulled away from Cas. Cas sighed and started to move as well, but Dean held up a hand to stop him. “Hold on, Cas, stay exactly where you are, okay?”

Cas squinted at him with interest. He watched as Dean made his way through the apartment, then laughed when he caught on to what the other man was doing.

He was turning out all the lights.

Dean returned to the now darkened kitchen and put an arm around Cas’s waist.

“Now, where were we?” he said in low voice.

Cas responded with a searing kiss, and outside, it continued to rain.


End file.
